Moving on with life
by Leanne-Jones
Summary: A new story starts off from 2x06 written about Andy and hopefully putting in some Swarek later on. Everyone loves a bit of Sam May contain swearing and the rating could change at a later date.This is my first time at writing fanfiction so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**:

This is what it must feel like to be in prison. Every day the officers of 15th division worked on putting people behind bars, making the streets safe for the community but now it felt like work was now fully being taken home.

These thoughts ran through Andy's head as she slowly packed as many contents as she could into the backpack and duffel bag lying on the double bed. 'Our bed' thought Andy as she stuffed in another t-shirt and pair of jeans, she had never been one to share a bed with a man carefully slipping out before they woke up in the morning but that all changed with Luke. She has taken the plunge, gone against every instinct in her body telling her to run the other direction and moved in with him telling herself he was a good guy different from the guys she had dated in the past he was safe.

'Safe' she scoffs, the noise echoing in the darkening room.

Yeah he was safe alright. He safely broke the little bit of her heart she had given him.

'Trust you gut' that's what Sam said. Well she should have listened to it when she watched them through the window in the viewing room chatting happily like it was a normal day, chatting like old friends forgetting your girlfriend had got shot in the vest that day.

So now she was that girl the girl who would get the pitying looks from her co-workers and even sadder looks from her friends. From less than a day she had gone from planning a wedding to planning where she would now live.

He cheated on her plain and simple. He had cheated with his ex no less a fellow detective who she now had to work with day after day. A detective who treated her like a stupid idiot and gave bitchy comments like it was her at fault. Whatever happened to girl code as in doesn't sleep with somebody else's fiancée. Obviously it didn't exist in Jo's world.

Well to hell with that pulling the zip closed on both her bags she slowly walked down stairs looking around for any stuff she could still take with her in one trip.

No way was she willing to come back here if she had to all she kept thinking was maybe it wasn't a one night stand it could have easily been more than once, it could easily have been here and looking around the house that she shared with Luke it would be a constant reminder of his betrayal.

Walking the remainder of the steps to the front door she was glad she could grab her stuff without having to talk to Luke. That would eventually come but today she was just emotionally exhausted.

The keys had been left on the counter and she would talk about removing the rest of her things but now all she need was a friend. Silently thanking Traci for lending her car to her without asking question Andy threw her bags in the backseat and slipped in behind the wheel heading off to the penny to find her best friend.

It felt like a prison living in that house but now was her time to escape, Luke had given her a way out and while she wiped the tears from her eyes pulling out into the road the house getting smaller in the wing mirror she knew she was going to take it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was going to be one of those evenings the type where you can run but you can't hide from your feelings like how the radio was playing the top 30 heartbreak hits.

Looking directly at the radio Andy had utter disbelief written over her face. She had only been driving 10 minutes since she had left her old life behind and fate playing this sick joke on her.

At this moment pulling over and sobbing her heart out sounded good this was not going to be a Bridget Jones moment where all by myself comes on and she starts singing her heart out while crying. No this moment was a tequila moment.

Luckily she had just pulled into the penny car park slamming on the brakes and adding a touch more force than necessary to turn the radio of. Wanting to personally punch the arse who decided that tonight that would be the line up of songs, who seriously wants to listen to apologise by Timbaland, one that got away from Katy Perry and Jar of heart b Christiana Perri after finding out what she had.

'Tequila, tequila, tequila' Andy mumbled to herself walking though the door and spotting the group of rookies who were like family to her.

Sitting down next to Traci she knew her best friend had known what she had gone to do. Seeing the bar tender make his was over she ordered three shots downing them all after each other.

'Can I stay at your place Traci?' Andy asked glancing at her friend.

'Oh sweetie of course you can' Traci replied placing a hand over Andy's in comfort. Traci knew exactly what had happened in fact most of her friends had suspected but none had acknowledge the elephant in the room.

Feeling eyes on her back she turned to see Sam watching her cautiously at the table as if she would fall apart at any moment. Of course he was watching she could lie to herself but not those around her, they knew. The only thing she could do was offer a small smile that didn't reach her eyes, the relationship between the two had become close over the time they worked together and he knew her about the same as Traci.

Turning back to the table in front to find another drink in front looking up to see Gail had placed it there she nodded her thanks not noticing the door open and the one person she didn't want to see no make that two people she didn't want to ever see walk in the bar.

Detective Luke Callaghan and Detective Jo Rosati.

Luke crossed the room shaking off the hand Jo had put on his arm to stop in front of Andy.

'Please let's talk about this'

'Nothing to talk about, you cheated it's as simple as that' Andy answered never lifting her eyes from the glass in front of her.

A collective gasp came from the room including Dov and Chris and Several at the Table. Okay so maybe not everyone knew but most did judging from the glares from Traci and Gail were giving Luke and Jo they did and Sam's fists tightened under the table meaning he definitely knew the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've never been a huge fan of confrontation so I hope this chapter turned out okay.**

Chapter 3:

Worst night ever. That short sentence summed up this night totally. The atmosphere had shifted it was like no dared breathe a word everyone looking backing and forth between Luke, Jo and Andy.

'Why did you still want to get married?' questioned Andy. 'You lied tried to cover up your deceit with surprises and gifts all while trying getting me to marry you next week, and you still wanted to get married why?'

Luke's reply was simple 'Because I love you'.

'Because you love me' Andy mimicked back to herself, her voice rising up at the end. 'If you loved me so much you wouldn't have done this you would have been faithful!'

'Luke' a quiet but cocky voice spoke from behind them as Jo stepped forward.

Andy eyes moved from Luke's to Jo's. If Sam was wondered that this would make Andy lose her fiery spirit because of this he was wrong because just seeing Jo the spark grew in her eyes anger flooding through her system.

'And you' Andy said turning her attention to the newest member of the conversation as if on the same wave length both Traci and Gail appeared at Andy side putting on a united front against the woman who caused their friend so much pain.

Gail although cold would never do what had been done to Andy. She had bonded with both Andy and Traci finally feeling like part of the girls group now was the time to back up the friendship.

Jo didn't even have the dignity to look even guilty.

Gail spoke the question that was on everyone mind. 'What type of bitch does what you did to Andy?'

It was the answer that shocked the entire penny though. 'Maybe he wasn't getting want he wanted at home' Jo hit back.

A collective intake of breath was heard around the bar. The murmurs of bitch being thrown at Jo.

Meanwhile Andy just stood there thinking how yesterday she was happy and today this had happened.

'Andy just give me another chance' Luke pleaded, 'It meant nothing'.

'Oh really which time meant nothing Luke?'Jo reminded him. 'Was it after the first round or between the second and third?'

Hearing that made Andy feel the urge to be physically sick.

'Got nothing to say Bambi' Jo said. 'I told you I keep the things I love in a death grip never let them go.'

'I hope your happy' Andy said. 'Because now everyone knows what type of person you are a slut.'

As Andy finished what she was saying Jo took a step forward to slap her only to be stopped by Andy's hand who retaliated by punching her making blood stream down Jo's face.

Feeling Traci's hand on her should Andy grabbed her things. 'Let's go Andy she not worth it' Traci said.

Feeling slightly lighter having hit Jo she turned back to Luke and said the only words she had left to say to him 'You two both deserve each other'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so I was having a slight writers block while writing this chapter but I tried working through it and it turned into a transition chapter. I'll try to get the next bit out quickly. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4:

Exhausted is exactly how Andy felt lying on Traci's pull out sofa waiting for sleep to come. After the events that had unfolded in the last 24 hours you would think that she would have fallen asleep straight away but no, the memories just seemed to be playing in a loop making it hard to shut her brain off.

No matter how many drinks she put away with Gail and Traci after they all piled into Traci's car and drove to her home she just couldn't shake the hurt she was feeling.

I mean she wasn't exactly innocent during their relationship with her slight indiscretion with Sam but she pulled away before it was too late and it definitely didn't happen while she was getting married to another person.

'Time to pull yourself together Andy' she said giving herself a pep talk. This year had been difficult but somewhere along the way she lost the young rookie who had attitude and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Every since she had dated Luke she had lost the part of her that spoke her mind to the guy she tackled while he was denting his locker from an undercover Op she unintentionally ruined and who then joked to her T.O the next day that she didn't date cops.

Well she could add Detectives to that list.

It was time to bring back the old Andy. She was hurt, sad, angry and embarrassed but tomorrow was a fresh start. First step was getting off Traci's pull out sofa and finding her own place.

Although she was dreading having to go into the station and work with the cheater and the slut tomorrow she would hold her head high. This job was something Andy always wanted since she was a little girl listening to her father stories of his day and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

Having fully come to a decision with herself, Andy's eyes gradually closed allowing for the sleep she much-needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm finding it increasing hard to write this story compared to my other one as some of my original ideas have overlapped. I'll try to carry on though. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 5:

_Two weeks later_

Sofa beds are not meant to be slept on for two weeks straight. After being woken awake by Leo who was full of beans for an ungodly hour in the morning Andy had stretched out her back groaning when she heard it crack.

It had been two weeks since the night that changed her future; two weeks of being treated like she was made of glass by her colleagues especially Sam who was acting weirder than usual. After the confrontation between her, Luke and Jo work had been difficult, Andy had acted civil towards Luke only talking when it was work related but he still tried to follow her around like a puppy apologising.

The day after the incident in The Penny Jo had come in to the division throwing herself over Luke and making snide comments about Andy. Later that that day when Andy returned from the cruiser Jo was gone her desk cleared out and whispered rumours went around that Luke had told her to go.

It didn't make it easier but it sure helped not having to see that woman's face around her.

No it had been two weeks of Andy getting back to being herself enjoying being single.

Today she was moving into her own place, all her friends had been helping with the move including the and later the group was going out celebrating Andy moving on.

Placing the last box in her bedroom Andy glanced around and smiled. Hearing a knock on the door she turned around seeing Sam standing in the doorway smiling at her.

'Hey, everyone's heading out to get ready' Sam said still smiling. 'You need anything else doing?'

'Nope I'm all set' Andy replied. 'I'll see you later?'

'Yep you'll see me, although you still aren't going to talk me into dancing' teased Sam. Part of the idea of going out tonight was dancing. Andy, Gail and Traci had gone a week ago to a new club and enjoyed it so much they were raving about it the next day. Tonight the girls were dragging the group to the club.

After the group traipsed out of her new apartment Andy began putting some stuff away before getting ready herself.

Allowing her hair to naturally curl down her back Andy put on the sleek black dress that clung to her curves she brought on her last shopping trip with the girls, placing a biker jacket on top and black stilettos that made her legs miles long.

Andy was excited for tonight it was allowing her to let her hair down after the current events. Traci and Gail's advice had been to get over somebody you should get under somebody, something Andy wasn't sure on. Relationships were not high on her list of things to do, Luke had let her down and there was still some underlying tension with Sam.

She had been denying the connection to Sam since she had met him but even though her mind said no her body really wanted Sam. There was nothing to do about it now though tonight she was going to have fun, dance and drink.

Three things she had been looking forward to.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry this hasn't been updated in a while I just haven't really felt like writing about a happy Mcswarek since the previous couple of episodes. I'll try to keep on top though and continue while writing my other story. Hope you enjoy :-)**

Chapter 6:

The club was heaving as the officers of 15th Division entered. Andy, Gail and Traci had arrived early and were no waiting around for their friends to join them and let the partying begin.

Spotting Chris and Dov making their way through the crowd closely followed by the and Sam a rush of excitement ran over Andy.

The vibe between them had always been there but since the whole Luke fiasco Sam had become a close friend even if she did have some sexual feelings for him. I mean she wasn't blind he's Sam Swarek he had dimples for goodness sake! The man could make a simple t-shirt and jeans look good. Just like he was wearing now a cloud of lust overcame Andy as she saw him stop in front of her. Obviously he was feeling it too by the way his eyes darkened when she finally reached her.

Why was she denying being with him, I mean he wasn't he T.O anymore? Oh right he had the chance to break her heart and she wasn't about to let that happen again.

Quickly saying hello to everyone and buying them a drink as a thank you for helping her move Andy downed a shot before grabbing Traci's hand and dragging her on to the dance floor.

Her mantra was going through her head she was here to have fun and that's exactly what she was going to do.

Two hours and six tequila shots later Andy felt a buzz following though her body. It seemed everybody was a bit tipsy or drunk even Sam and Oliver had been drinking heavily, the latter which then left being picked up by Zoe outside.

The evening had been full of surprises many of which came from Sam who knew he could dance! Especially to club songs, can you really even call that dancing from the way you basically wrapped around you partner. Anyway Andy had found out he could when he met her on the dance floor after several beers. The chemistry between the two could be seen to all of the friends who quickly made a getter way in the chance that something would happen between the two.

Walking back to Andy apart the alcohol had really started to kick in making all of their movements become stumbles. Sam was trying to be a gentleman by walking Andy home but now even he had no idea how he was going to get home after the amount of beer her had consumed this evening.

Fuzzy thoughts of how he was getting home quickly went out of his mind as Andy nearly tripped and fell outside her front door leading Sam to catch her. When Andy looked up her lips were only inches from Sam's.

If she hadn't been drinking her mind would be telling her to not even think about it but because she had all rational thought was out of the window meaning she leaned in at the same time he did.

Any kiss she had ever had with Luke was nothing to what she felt with Sam. In a few seconds it had gone from gentle to passionate making Andy yearn for more.

'Andy' Sam huskily spoke when they pulled apart and that was all it took just her name and a look into his eyes seeing lust shine out through them for Andy to abandon her judgement and pull Sam into her flat.

Their lips never parted on the way to her bedroom, clothes being undone in haste. Finally they made it to her bed Andy in only her underwear and Sam in his jeans and boxers.

'McNally' Sam growled although it came out as a bit of a slur when Andy bit down on his earlobe.

'I'm ready 'Andy replied discarding Sam of his jeans and boxers while Sam did the same with her underwear.

Everything was a bit of a blur after that just the sounds of moans and panting making its way through the room.

After coming down from their high Andy and Sam lay next to each other both feeling the effects of a headache coming and tired from the previous activities, gradually they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

A bright light streaming through Andy blinds woke her up. Her head was pounding and nausea overcame Andy. This was the worst hang over she ever had, she couldn't even remember what happened last night her last memory was around her forth tequila shot. It was only then as she thought about the previous night did she realise somebody was in her bed next to her.

Quickly trying not to panic Andy hoped it wasn't some random dude from the bar of Dov!

'Oh god please don't be Dov' Andy whispered into the room.

Looking over to her left it wasn't Dov or some random she saw though it was Sam! And he was wearing the same confused look she was.


End file.
